


The Art of Being Human [Photo Manips]

by sapphire_child



Series: The Art of Being Human [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: I made a couple of other photo manips for this series which never made it into the story so....here they are!





	The Art of Being Human [Photo Manips]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Being Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741715) by [sapphire_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child). 



 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155122168@N03/36502433084/in/album-72157686374544840/)

On one of their walks/picnics, Rose peruses John's journal.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155122168@N03/37167485002/in/album-72157686374544840/)

John and Rose kiss.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155122168@N03/36942879090/in/album-72157686374544840/)

John kisses Rose before preparing to fight the Scarecrows.


End file.
